


Find Me

by mylastonepiece



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Freezerburn pretty much have a solid friendship here, Merc is an artist, Mutual Pining, Post-Break Up, Yang is a writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylastonepiece/pseuds/mylastonepiece
Summary: If you're ready, my heart is open.I'll be waiting...come find me.--Alternatively; Yang and Mercury were once a couple who make up a well-known tandem of writer and artist, struggling to keep their passion together while finding their supposed to be forever.





	Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> Before anything else, Happy New Year!!! Let's start 2018 with a Yang! ヽ(´▽｀)/ Hope everyone had a blast!
> 
> So the music link I used for this one was the song by Sigma ft Birdy of the same title (yes, the one with Millie Bobby Brown on the video!)
> 
> Also, I originally plan to post this on the G&G week this March, but dude, a lot can happen in those two months especially now I had to dive in academics again. I may or may not be able to post regularly, it depends, so I'm doing it now haha (─‿─)
> 
> Hope you'll like it!  
> [On a side note, scenes in italic were flashbacks while dialogues in italic function as phone call]

_**We said goodbye, you told one so many times** _  
_**We've made our peace** _  
_**But this is love, I'll never give you up** _  
_**I know your love is coming home to me** _  
_**Like a river always running** _  
_**I keep losing you** _  
_**Like a fire always burning** _  
_**I'll be here for you** _

 

"Goddammit," Yang cussed under her breath as she crumpled the piece of paper in front of her, harshly throwing it off the wall as if doing that will actually change anything. As if doing that will conjure Mercury's figure right beside her again.

She let out an exasperated sigh, staring at the crumpled paper. Everything she had written, or have been trying to write for the past few months were all about him. There was no way denying that, and it's making her sick.

As a writer, as someone whose passion and profession both comes in the field of art, Yang doesn't want to be that girl who writes about her ex. That's why she'd rather not write anything, be on a hiatus instead if that will make her feel better. Although doing those really didn't help her, because she kept on pumping words from here and there that were all meant for him.

It's driving her crazy.

"That's like, your tenth piece of paper that you threw off your wall in a span of three minutes." Weiss said, sitting in front of the bed from across her. She had this concerned look in her face, despite trying to pull off a mocking tone, and Yang can definitely see through that.

"I just couldn't get him out of my mind. I'm trying, but fuck, it's...so hard." she ran a hand through her hair, expressing her utter frustration. But frustration was an understatement, it was pining. Just the thought of him already makes her mad, or at least that's what she's trying to feel, but she was beyond lonely.

How could she smile again when the person accompanied to it left before her very eyes?

This time, she couldn't stop herself even if she tried to. Burning, hot tears now began streaming down her cheeks, continuous and overflowing, as she aggressively tried to wipe them all with her real hand so Weiss wouldn't have to see.

But she was wrong for thinking that, Weiss knew her too well that she didn't have to hide anything, even from her own emotions, "It takes time, Yang. Mending a broken heart is far more difficult than what you thought, because healing takes time."

So much for being called the infamous 'Ice Queen', Weiss was the one who had been there for Yang since she lost her arm. They were friends for God knows how long, and were both writers. Though they were of the same age, Yang was more experienced than her, and Weiss sees her not just as a friend, but also her mentor. When she was still starting on her career, it was Yang who taught her, supported her and never gave up on her.

Mostly, she believed in her.

Now, they have been roommates for three years, almost similarly as the time Yang had been in a relationship with Mercury. Surely, it's safe for her to assume how she have seen them grow, career wise as well as their blossoming romance.

She had been a witness to Yang's downest and happiest of times, and what could she possibly do to repay those things but to be there for her as well when she had the toughest time of her life...and it's happening again.

"I don't need healing, Weiss," Yang bit her lower lip, letting go of the pen she was still holding on her right hand, "All I need is him, and I can't believe I'm even saying this." she forced a laugh, but not even that could mask how she truly felt right now.

Weiss didn't know for sure how to deal with this, even though this is definitely not the first time Yang had an emotional breakdown in front of her. Until now, she still isn't getting used to it, no matter how hard she tried, "Yang, I don't know what I can do to cheer you up, but you'll get through this. I'm not gonna say you'll get over him, because frankly I'm still hoping you'd get back together. So what I'm trying to say is, do you want me to contact him?"

"No," Yang quickly answered, looking at her as if that was the most ridiculous idea ever, "I - I'll call him." she said reassuringly, but it was an absolute lie Weiss knew. She had been saying this for countless times, but never even tried to find his contact on her phone.

She sighed, throwing her a worried look, "Are you sure you can do it?"

"Yeah, no worries."

"You know what, Yang, it breaks my heart that I'll have to see you like this. You and Mercury were so perfect for each other, what could have possibly went wrong for it to end up this way? Even I, couldn't imagine the two of you working on separate paths, because it's not gonna be the same again anymore. Two people I looked up to, an amazing writer and her partner, who happens to also be an amazing artist. I can't fathom enough how this is affecting me, also if it weren't because of him, I wouldn't have met Emerald."

It took a good minute before Yang responded, as if processing every word she had just said, "Yeah, I'm glad for you and Emerald though. So you're our fan?"

Weiss forced a chuckle, to at least try and help lighten up her mood somehow, "I believe that's not the right word, rather, a supporter."

"Honestly, if he heard you say something like that in front of him, you'll be a laughingstock."

"I know, and that idiotic smug smile of his? I don't wanna see that again." she rolled her eyes at the thought, and that made Yang smile even just for a bit.

"I must say, it's one of the things I miss about him."

_"Please, can't you just reread it and reconsider it for one last time?" Yang pleaded, her trembling hands were clasped in front of her chest. Still hopeful, but at the same time feeling like she was just making a fool out of herself._

_"I'm very sorry, Miss Xiao Long, you have a good concept but I believe it's not something our publication needs at the moment. We need a variety, and we have an aim - that is to expand, regardless of what genre one has to offer. You have great skills, and your story has potential, but there's just no impact behind it. You get what I mean? Something's definitely...lacking, to say the very least." the editor of the publication said, whom they call Ozpin. His calm tone and collected manner were always present, never unwavered, and maybe that's the thing why it was so easy for them to reject a lot of aspiring writers' dreams, crush their hopes in an instant._

_Yang thought she was already prepared for these words, comforting words that were meant to push her to do better but came out like they were dismissing the only thing she believed she was good at. For how many times she had planted this on her mind already, 'Just accept whatever they have to say.'_

_For a moment there, Yang felt like there was a lump in her throat, "Is that so?"_

_"Yes, don't feel bad about it. You can always come back if you already found what we're looking for." the woman beside him said, whose name is Glynda and is known as the reviewer of the said publication, alongside the editor. They both exchange hesitant glances before looking back again at Yang._

_"Okay, I understand. Thanks." she forced a smile then quickly stood up._

_When Yang got out, it took every ounce of strength she had for her to close the door behind her. She took a sharp intake of breath, stopping the tears that are now threatening to fall down. Closing her eyes, she told herself multiple times 'Don't you dare cry now. Especially not here, not at this moment.'_

_"Hey, blondie," her heart began pounding when somebody called out to her, catching her attention. It was an unfamiliar voice, but she was sure it came from the only person in the same room as her, "Got rejected again?" he asked, and there was a stupid smirk plastered on his face as if he couldn't care less about the obvious and that annoyed her big time._

_She eyed him suspiciously, looking at him from head to toe, "Why do you care?"_

_He certainly got the looks, ridiculously attractive, and Yang wouldn't even deny that. Disheveled silver hair and a pair of steel gray orbs, also he's taller than her but not that much, plus a lean body that perfectly compliments the dangerous aura radiating through him._

_This is absolutely not the right moment to even think about how good he was in bed, but with that kind of demeanor he pulls off so wonderfully, she couldn't help it._

_Giving her a shrug before clicking his tongue, he glanced at her right arm which is now made of cybernetics, "It's not the first time I've seen you here, perhaps I could lend a...hand?"_

_It wasn't the first time either Yang saw him, he's been here too for a week, maybe trying to get his work published as well. But damn, just what are the odds trying to do now that he decided to acknowledge her presence._

_She rolled her eyes, intentionally clenching her fist so he could see a clear view of it, "Not funny, hot stuff."_

_"Whoa," he snickered, "I'm not sure if you'll ask, but I got rejected too." he stated as if he was even proud of it, not showing any hint of disappointment unlike her._

_"Do I look like I care? Or even in the mood to talk?"_

_"You certainly do look like, I swear."_

_Yang glared at him, folding her arms afterwards, "Okay, let's get this straight for once, and for all. I'm not entirely feeling great right now, so what do you want from me?"_

_"Not quite the chatter, huh?" he chuckled, but when Yang continued to look at him intently, that's when he straightened his posture and then cleared his throat, "Okay, so I happen to be a freelance illustrator, and my comics apparently got rejected by this same fucking publication, and I figured you happen to be a writer who fell for the same unfortunate fate as I do-"_

_Before he can finish what he was trying to say, he was cut off by Yang's confused expression with a small smile on her lips, as if examining his face, "And now you want us to?"_

_She looked like she was anticipating a certain answer, but was stand corrected when he disregarded her suggestive tone, "Collaborate. That's it, a collaboration. You and I, we're gonna work together as a collaborative team. You're gonna write, while I'll be drawing for you. What do you think?"_

_But his answer only earned a scoff from her, like what he tried to propose was some kind of a joke, "Seriously? Look, your idea's not that bad, really, it's...nice. But the fact that we're two losers here, got rejected not once but twice, or even thrice. Do you think we'll even have the slightest chance in getting our works published?"_

_Although she was absolutely right about that, still he didn't let her doubts get on his way, "Trust me, we'll have our edge. Well, two could work at a time, right? I'm pretty sure we'll have our time to shine, it's not just today, or tomorrow."_

_"What an offer." Yang chuckled, lightly shaking her head. Does this dude really think she'll fall for his antics?_

_Maybe._

_"So, does that mean you're saying yes? Because I wouldn't take no as an answer."_

_"Yeah, well, whatever Hermes boy." she shrugged, tilting her head on the side, "What can I do? Tell me more."_

_It wouldn't hurt if she'd try, and it's not like she's already in some form of contract with him that she can never back out from. Two is better than one, they said. Perhaps if she'd just put a little faith on his words, it might work out just the way she hoped it would be._

_"Actually, you're half about right. Close, but if you prefer the Roman myth, it's Mercury." he smirked again, offering his hand which Yang immediately accepted without further ado._

_"Oh, that's a nice name you got there, pal," she commented, suppressing the urge to smirk back at him, "I'm Yang. So are we just gonna stand here or you'll ask me out?"_

_"Of course, let's grab a coffee and talk about it, shall we?"_

"It's funny, you know, it's been four months but it still hurts like shit. Like everything happened yesterday, and everything's still so fresh in my mind." Yang said in between sobs, her eyes were looking farther, recalling a distant memory.

Weiss remained silent, but Yang knew she was listening, so she continued, "How I said he should get out of my life, and that came out of my mouth recklessly and before I could even take it back, say sorry and say I didn't mean it - the look on his face, oh God, that killed me the most. Deep inside, it felt like a thousand daggers just pierced through me, repeatedly, stabbing over and over again. Then without a word, he walked out from me and I knew in that moment that's when he cut me off his life too. I just...fucking hate myself."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Weiss was unsure of how to respond. Although it had been months since they broke up, she never knew the whole story behind, even Emerald never mentioned a word about it. Now that Yang started to open up little by little, all she had to do now was listen, "And stop self-loathing. Neither of you wanted it to happen."

"Have you and Emerald fought so intense before?" Yang asked, and honestly Weiss was caught off guard by that sudden question.

She looked away, blinking twice trying to think of an answer that won't make her feel bad, "Like most couples do, yes, but not as intense as you two had. We had many fights before, having brought up in entirely different surroundings, growing up having different beliefs, it was difficult at first getting along with her. But believe me, at the end of the day, we tried so hard to understand each other's indifferences and...look at us now."

"He knew me so well more than I can ever know myself. Yet I was so afraid of getting hurt again and I doubted him, I'm the one who's at fault here. I'm just so stupid."

"Don't blame yourself, Yang, please." Weiss pleaded, reaching out both of her hands and held hers. The coldness of her real hand was almost the same as her metallic one.

"But it's always been me!" Yang almost shouted, her voice about to crack, "It's always been me who was wrong, I never get something right, and maybe that's why my happiness was always temporary." her hands were now trembling, and she tried to hide it by bawling them into fists, but Weiss never let go of her.

This time, the sight of her once outgoing friend being an emotional wreck like this, makes her cry as well. So she stood up, and did what she was deemed of doing best - hugging her tight, "Yang, you should probably just get some sleep, it's pretty late already. Clear your mind, get some proper rest, breathe in, breathe out." she comforted Yang while softly caressing her back, chin resting on top of her head.

Yang hugged her back, even tighter, and Weiss couldn't care less now how her continuous tears quickly soaked one part of her dress, if it meant making her feel better somehow.

_"So your book is about...a huntress wannabe, who still doesn't know what to do with her life, in search of her long lost mother? You're serious with that?" Mercury placed his pencil on the back of his right ear, leaning back on the chair behind him. He listened to her carefully, the way she explained her story, even studying her in the process._

_There was a cup of coffee on his left side, but right in front of him was his sketchbook, a kneadable eraser and two drawing pens._

_"Come on, don't be mean." Yang chuckled, closing her notebook full of writings as Mercury smirked at her._

_At first look, it might seem like a diary or even a journal on its cover, but the contents of it were much more honest and deeper - almost containing Yang's soul in it._

_"Does that, somehow, reflect to you by any means?" he can't help but to ask, taking a sip from his coffee whilst keeping his eyes on her._

_"Yeah, kinda, with the long lost mother part." although she admitted, it sounded like something she doesn't want to talk about yet. Yang was kind of surprised that he was already able to read through her just like that._

_"Alright, I could get behind that." and as if on a cue, it was as if there was some kind of eager soul that suddenly went inside him. Positioning his hand onto the paper, he took one last glance at Yang before he started sketching, focused and undistracted._

Weiss left the room, made sure Yang was already sleeping before calling Emerald. It was past eleven already, and it's not her thing to stay up this late but she couldn't just let Yang sleep with such a heavy feeling in her chest.

Shortly after the first ringing, Emerald immediately picked up, "Hey, Em? Sorry, did I wake you up?"

_"Yes, princess? I was just waiting for you to call before I head to bed, so it's incredibly fine."_

"Can I...ask you a favor?"

_"Of course, anything."_

"How's Mercury doing?" her grip on her phone tightened at the mere mention of his name, and there was a brief moment of silence before Emerald replied.

 _"He's definitely not doing great..."_ Weiss can clearly hear how she let out a sigh from the other line.

She bit her lower lip, her mind debating whether to push through with this idea she had, "I see, you know what I couldn't stand this whole lover's quarell drama anymore. We should do something, for our friends."

 _"Really, Weiss? Just give them time is all, it's what they need at the moment."_ Emerald sounded hesitant, and if there was a way Weiss could see the look on her face right now, she probably had her eyebrows knitted in between and then laughing at her.

"They've had more than enough time!" she whispered out loud, making sure Yang won't even hear any single sound from her, "But I can guarantee you, they're not yet over each other. It's either we put them on a closure, or they get back together." her voice was too convicted, like there was already no way to change her mind at this point.

_"Okay, okay, fine. I get where you're coming from, for our friends. So what exactly are you planning now?"_

Weiss finally let a smile slip across her lips, as Emerald sighed again in defeat, "Can you pick me up here tomorrow by two in the afternoon?"

_"Sure."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is gonna be a three part oneshot (is that even a thing? Lol) and the next part will be up next month, and the last will be up during the G&G week!
> 
> Again, thank you for reading my previous works for the past year! I get a lot of motivation with the fanfics I read and the kudos/comments left by very amazing people, they mean so much to me <3  
> May this year be a fantastic one for all of us!


End file.
